The Start of Something
by Wetfish
Summary: Ten goes to pick Jack up. Leans towards TenxJack but it’s generally fluffy slash. OneShot, but probably one of several. Spoilers for the Ninth Doctor's series, but that's it.


**Title: **The Start Of Something

**Rating: **K+ For a slightly slashy theme.

**Summary: **Ten goes to pick Jack up. Leans towards TenxJack but it's generally fluffy slash.

**Disclaimer:** D: I don't own Captain Jack, Doctor Who, David Tennant or The Tenth Doctor. But I really wish I did. If Russel T Davies is reading, may I have the Tenth Doctor? Pleeeease? No? Okay then.

For Kattius and Loonar! FART ON! CUPBOARD ALL THE WAY!

-------------------------------------------------

"Who the hell are you!" It had to be said; awaking to find yourself eye to eye with a handsome man next to you, grinning madly and offering a can of Stella Artois was one of things most people would love. Captain Jack Harkness, normally, would not have been all together that defensive, as most of the time he couldn't remember what people were doing in his bed the morning after the night before (and beer was always very welcome), but seen as he had spent last night playing cards with some dodgy-looking foreigners, the lovable rogue had made sure not to get drunk in case he did something he would later regret. Or he was cheated at Go Fish. He backed away from the stranger and pulled his blanket along with him, a worried expression upon his face. The figure did not seem very concerned. He chuckled slightly and set the beer down on the cupboard next to Jack's bed.

"I'm the Doctor." He replied in an extremely British accent.

Jack's face wrinkled in disbelief and looked at the man before shaking his head and laughing slightly.

"You're insane." He replied to the man. "Now get out before I call security."

"Now Jack, I don't think you want to be doing that." The English-sounding bloke grinned, placing his hands in the pockets of his brown pinstripe jacket. "I'm sure we can settle this on our own, yes?"

The American frowned and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, the man was still there, smiling inanely. Nope. He wasn't dreaming. The man was real.

"How'd you know my name?" The captain ventured, looking the man in the eye as if that would help him see the stranger's true form.

"Jack! You honestly don't recognise me, do you?" this was a rhetorical question, because within a split-second the unfamiliar person was laughing as though Jack had said something extremely funny. "Well, I don't blame you. I am…" he paused and caught sight of himself in a mirror. "_Different._ I mean- look at my hair!" he illustrated this statement by running a hand through his untidy brown mop. "It's _big_! And I talk different too; none of that Northerner lark anymore…but I assure you Jack, it's me. The Doctor! I'm back! New and improved!"

Well, he danced like the Doctor. Jack watched as the strange man pranced around the room and sighed, shaking his head. He reached for the phone by the beer and began to dial for security. Before he could finish keying in the number, an unfamiliar hand slammed the receiver down. Jack looked up and saw that the man was looking down at him with a serious expression.

"Nineteen forties London. Rose and I- we picked you up from there. Remember? The plague of Empty People that you released on London?" his eyes seemed full of desperation and a slightly sad smile had formed upon his pale face. "Margaret Slitheen? Bad Wolf? C'mon Jack- I know you know." He moved away from the bed and a sigh escaped his mouth.

The Captain did remember those things. He remembered them a lot. He also remembered how he'd watched the TARDIS fizzle into nothingness on Satellite Five, and how he'd waited the six months until now for some sign- some word- that The Doctor and Rose were coming for him. He studied the man, whom was looking out of the window. It was a lot to take in at ten o'clock in the morning without a good pint of beer circulating in his blood already. Which led Captain Harkness to pick up the Stella Artois that had been placed next to his bed. He pulled the little metal ring and as the hiss of trapped carbon dioxide hit the room, this new doctor turned round. He watched Jack's hesitation in drinking and laughed slightly, before taking two steps forward and plucking the can from Jack's hand. He took a swig and returned the beverage.

"See? Not poisoned!" he said triumphantly. "Go on. Get some beer in you. If you're going to travel around time and space you might as well be drunk." He said the last part of his sentence rather sarcastically, and Jack smiled secretly.

"Where's Rose?" Jack asked, still curious to find out what on earth was going on. She would almost definitely have a better idea than him.

"Why, Miss Tyler has got more important things to do." Big-hair rolled his eyes. "She's probably curling her eyelashes or something. I don't know. I said this would only take five minutes, and it would have, if I'd kidnapped you instead of being polite and telling you I was going to kidnap you."

"You intend to take me by force?" Jack asked, raised an eyebrow and swallowing a gulp of beer.

"Well, looking at you, I don't think I'd be able to anyway." Was the reply. "I may look pretty good, but I've discovered I'm not exactly a strongman."

Jack snorted into his beer and nodded, sneaking a glance at what he guessed was his new Doctor. He had a point. Pretty, but not exactly a strongman.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to go back to Rose disappointed now, would we?" he teased, swilling the last of his beer around in the bottom of the aluminium can.

The Doctor blinked once or twice and then his face broke into a delighted smile. He threw his arms around Jack, which was difficult considering the Captain was sitting with his back against the wall of his room. Jack was a little taken aback, as the man that he had called The Doctor before had been rather…well. Change was always a good thing, right?

"Give me a second to pack, will you?" Jack said after The Doctor had released him. He jumped off the bed and pulled out two suitcases, already packed. The Doctor laughed and picked one of them up.

"I see you'd been counting on this." He commented.

"Never hurts to be prepared, right?" Jack smiled, taking his other case. "C'mon then. We've got a Galaxy to explore."

"You know, Jack, it's pretty big out there." The Doctor warned, as he shut the door behind the pair of them.

"And?" Jack nodded.

"Anytime you get scared and need to hold my hand, just say."

"And what about if you need to hold my hand?"

"Well, I'll very, very casually sort of snake my hand into yours in the hope that you won't notice." The Doctor shrugged.

"I'm sure I'll notice." Jack laughed, shaking his head.

"You sure?"

"Sure."

"Hm."

"What?"

"Look down."

The Captain glanced down and found that a hand had found it's way into his left palm. He smiled and looked straight into his new Doctor's wonderfully brown eyes.

"You know, I think we're going to get along just fine."

-------------------------------------------

Hope you likey! - T'was written at 2am. XD I think it's great, personally. -shrug-


End file.
